


To Be With You

by Orlaiths_Star



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Butterflies, Canon Era, Fanart, Fluff, Honeymoon, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traditional Media, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlaiths_Star/pseuds/Orlaiths_Star
Summary: After the wedding, Arthur and Merlin slip away without their crowns and finery.





	To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/gifts), [LeFayArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFayArt/gifts).

> What do you mean they didn't have a royal druidic wedding, complete with handfasting ceremony, and then secretly slipped away without their crowns and finery, with Arthur in 'disguise' in Merlin's cloak, and then spent the entire time amongst the butterflies and greenery (possibly within close proximity to an adorable little farm)? Gwen and the Knights can take care of the kingdom for a week!

(For larger image size [click here](https://i.ibb.co/SQSPBJX/rsz-merthurfinalsrsly3-idk-fk2-10-8.jpg))

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there was anything similar to the modern honeymoon in druidic traditions (there was much involvement of honeyed mead, as far as I was able to google) (if someone knows for sure, please let me know!), but Arthur and Merlin _definitely_ had one. Also, I feel a bit terrible about forgetting Ygraine's ring on Arthur's hand. I really wanted the wedding bands to be on their left hands and I totally forgot.
> 
> On [Tumblr](https://orlaithsstar.tumblr.com/post/188727932973/hey-love-thats-the-name-weve-long-held-back-from)| My [fluffy merthur playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0jCpYS3vHjXOQk5cDq4Ikp?si=wzn1WUtBS1K-9cXCPGtqfw) that kept me company.
> 
> And thank you so much [LeFayArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFayArt) and [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart) for running this lovely fest! :)


End file.
